A chance to Shine
by Pricat
Summary: An enchanted book placed by Charming sends Shrek into the future but the future is dark, bleak and hopeless and everything has changed for bad. He must work together with his future self to fix it and stop Charming before it's ruined forever.
1. Sent Away

A chance to Shine

Sent Away

It was a normal day at the swamp. Fiona watched as her husband changed into his night clothes. But he was unaware that he was about to embark on an adventure. Charming then showed up and put something on the door. It was a book but it wasn't no ordinary book. He snickered as he knocked the door and then hid in the bushes. Shrek sighed as he opened the door and found the book lying there but picked it up. He then went back into the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Fiona said to him curiously. "I don't know. I opened the door and nobody was there. Just this book. That was pretty odd." He told her calmly. He then opened it. Suddenly the pages started to turn over really fast like picking up wind and it glowed. Fiona watched as a beam of light came from it and pulled her husband in and then shut itself tight. She was freaked. Charming laughed evilly. "I can't wait to wreck his future destiny!" he thought as he watched Fiona. He'd found that enchanted book spell one day in his mother's room and had tried to open it but when he realised what it did, he had bigger plans of revenge for it. But Fiona had something important she wanted to tell him about them starting a family.

Shrek then opened his eyes and found himself in the swamp. This really confused him. He then picked himself up and looked through the window. He saw an older, more sadder version of himself holding something. This worried him. What was going on here? He then climbed in through the window. Something wasn't right. The other him then turned his head around and found himself standing face to face with himself…

"What's going on?" Shrek asked him. Sweat was pouring down his vest at this. "I'll explain everything to ya but you're not going to like it. I knew this day would come when… Charming would pull that enchanted time travel spell and send you here to fix what he wrought." His future self told him sadly. "What do you mean? " Shrek asked him.

Suddenly they heard crying come from another room. "I'll be right back." His future self told him quietly as he walked out of the room…


	2. Shock

A chance to Shine 

He saw a baby crawl out of the room followed by his future self. "Is it really mine?" he said to him. "Yes. It's the only thing left that reminds me of… her." He said as he looked at a photo of Fiona. "What do you mean? Where's Fiona? She's…" he asked him nervously. "No she's not dead. She was slipped a potion by Charming and now she's with him. Once the babe was born and Charming saw it was like me, he wanted nothing to do with it so Fiona gave it to me to raise it for the both of us. Also those we know as our friends have changed for good and for bad in the future." He told him. "Why did that happen?" Shrek asked him. "It happened because they once had hope but when mine died, theirs did too. Some of them even turned to crime to survive like one of our best amigos." He said quietly.

"Puss?" Shrek told him. "No he turned out okay. He became a Latin gambling sensation but because of it, he forgot us and our friendship." He explained. He saw a look in his eyes. "Tell me what happened to them! I need to know! That way… maybe I can stop them from happening when I go back!" Shrek said firmly. "Okay but you're not going to like it." His future self said. Suddenly they saw cops outside. "What're they doing here? We haven't done anything wrong!" Shrek thought. "Oh no! I can't believe he's done it again! It's the fifth time in a month he's done this!" his future self said as he came near a cupboard and opened it. Donkey was inside but he wasn't the same…

He was wearing a black beret and a frilly shirt. He had a bag with stuff in it in his mouth. Shrek then crept over. "What happened to you?" he said to him. "Don't you remember? I was kicked out of the family by Dragon and she took off with the kids which really hurt. Fiona and you tried to help me but then you suffered your own pain when she left you. Then I decided to turn to crime. It's the only way to survive in this miserable place. I always take things from here because you want things to go back to the way they were before!" he told him angrily. They watched as the cops took him away. His future self then got an idea. "We can fix this so the future won't be miserable!" he said. "How?" Shrek asked him. "We go into the palace and get the magic wand Charming's Mom gave him. That's what he did to mess the future up. He wants us to suffer because Fiona's our wife and he never became King! Are you with me?" he asked him.

"Let's do it!" he told him. "Perfect. We have to go somewhere first to get a little help in our plans." He told him as they set off on their new quest unknowing of what would happen…


	3. Reaching Out

A chance to Shine 

Fiona stood outside in the palace garden. Wasn't this everything she'd wanted since she was born? Apparently not. Charming knew she was atill an ogre but there was no way to reverse that. She wore a black dress now instead of her normal green one and her hair was no longer red but black and messy because it wasn't in a braid but there was a reason for that…

Meanwhile Shrek and his future self were entering the Poison Apple Pub. It was now abandoned. Doris was clearing up sadly. They approached her. "What're you doing here?" she asked them. "We came to get your help to fix this future. We know you had a thing for Charming. Maybe you casn use it to distract him." They explained. "Sure." She told them and followed them out. Mist had covered the area but somebody was standing there. It was Fiona. The mist covered her face. Shrek watched as his future self and Doris walked past her. He then approached her. "Why're you doing that? She left with Charming, remember?" he said to him. "Yeah I know." He told him. He was a little freaked by her hair but then she seemed still the same. "Fiona, do you even remember me and love me?" he said to her. "Yes I do. I… made a huge mistake honey and I'm sorry." She told him quietly. They then kissed. "It's a good thing you're back. We're going to need your help fixing this future and stopping Charming." He told her. They then walked near the jail. "If I can fix Fiona so that she loves me again, then maybe I can save Donkey as well. I won't let him become an evil criminal genius. But if I can't… then I have to let him go." He thought as he snuck into the jail.

Donkey was in a jail cell for the night. He was looking at a photo of the kids, Dragon and him before all this started. He then saw Shrek show up. "What're you doing here?" he asked him. "I came to get you out of here. My future self and I are going to fix this future so that it won't be a miserable place and stop Charming. I can tell you don't belong in a jail cell. What do you say?" he told him. "Do it! But leave me here until you do it and then come back and get me." He said. "Fine!" Shrek said. He then snuck out of the jail before anybody saw him…


	4. Odd Changes

A chance to Shine 

Charming was furious at this. He hadn't planned for this to happen. He wanted to destroy his enemy and take what was his. He then saw the wand glow. Suddenly he got an idea. "Yes that's perfect." He thought as he pointed at the woods. Shrek, his future self, Doris and Fiona were walking through the woods. He then wondered something. "What happened to the in laws?" he asked. His future self sighed at this and Fiona felt like she was going to cry.

"Dad got sick so we were asked to look after the kingdom but… you refused. We went back home. A few days later Mom came . She said that Dad had croaked. But the kingdom reminded her so much of Dad, she ran off to an island and became a hermit. But this affected me. For a while after that I wasn't the same. I felt it was my fault it happened so I changed myself. I got rid of the braid and dyed my hair black and got rid of my green dress because it reminded me too much of Dad." She said , tears falling down her face. He felt sorry for her. Suddenly they were caught in an explosion. Shrek and his future self became a shield for Fiona and Doris to protect them…

After it faded, they found they weren't seriously hurt. They kept walking. But both Shrek and his future self began to feel weird like they were changing. They both began getting migraines and it was making their vision blurry. "Are you okay?" Fiona asked them worriedly. "We're fine. Just a little pain, that's all." They told her. But as they kept walking, they gripped their chests in pain with their hands. Fiona was getting freaked. It was sunset. "Let's make camp for the night." She told them. "Good idea!" Shrek said through gritted teeth. Fiona then lit a fire. She and Doris then sat beside them. She felt a massive head ache but shook it off. "I hope they're all right or we're going to be able to fix the future." She thought. Shrek then put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be okay. Strong enough to help fix the future." He told her. "Did you hear my thought?" she asked him. "Yeah. But maybe you were changed by the explosion as well as me and my future self. That's why we're in pain at the minute." He said gently as he looked into her sky blue eyes. She then gasped in fear as his normal brown eyes became glowing red. "What's wrong? You seem worried about me." He told her. But then the glowing faded and his eyes were normal again. "That's weird. They must've stopped glowing. What were you thinking about?" she told him gently. She then saw him turn his head away from her. She heard a growl of anguish emerge from him.

He then faced her again but with great sadness in his eyes. "I was thinking about my parents. They… They wrere slayed when I was young. I felt like I could touch them in my vision but they vanished before I could try." He said quietly. Fiona understood. She then rubbed his back reassuringly. "I see. Maybe you two were changed by the explosion too." She said gently. She then saw him groan as his stomach started getting sore again. He then fell asleep in her arms. His future self watched this. "I know how you feel since we are the same." He thought. He then saw him shiver in Fiona's embrace. He then saw him get up out of habit. It was like sleep walking. He waved his hand in front of his face but he ignored it. His face seemed pale. This worried him. He then saw him fall and caught him. His eyes opened slowly and he saw they were glowing red again. "Mom…" he said under his breath as he began to wake up.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked him. "Yeah but I feel better. I need to tell you something. I had another dream about our parents. It felt real. I managed to touch Mom but my hand went through her." He said. He then began to feel stronger. He then shook himself awake. "Don't tell Fiona about it. I think something weird happened to us. I'm a little worried. Will this affect me when I go back?" he told him. "I don't know." He said as he woke Fiona and Doris up.

He then saw Fiona rise in the air as she fell asleep. This worried Shrek. He then watched as his future self grabbed her before she got hurt. "I never knew she could do this." Doris told them. "Yeah we know." They told her. Fiona then began to accidentally make the fire wood move with her mind. Shrek was worried. But then he felt weird and his clothes changed into a long flowing cloak/coat. He had weird markings on the side of his face. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little… different." She said to him. "Yeah I'm good." He told her. His future self then saw a vision of their parents in his mind. Shrek then saw it as well. He then got an idea. But then he saw another vision of an object in Charming's castle. It felt like the powers emerging within him. "Maybe I could use it to go into the past and save them but would it be selfish to do it?" he thought as they walked.

Charming laughed evilly. "This is perfect! I can use this to my upper hand. He seeks to save those he lost long ago and I can let him have it." He cackled loudly as his wand glowed…


	5. Memories

A chance to Shine 

It was still early morning. Doris and Fiona had went to find food they could eat. Shrek was sitting on the branch of a tall tree and his future self joined him. In his head, he could hear laughter running through his mind. "What's wrong?" his future self asked worried. "I keep hearing laughter." He told him. Suddenly a smile crossed his face. "What're you thinking about now that's so funny?" he asked him.

"I was thinking about the time… when Puss and Donkey ate a lot of peanut butter and they got their mouths stuck." He told him smiling. His future self then laughed at the memory himself. "Yeah I remember that. They ate so much, they couldn't talk for a while so we got a little peace and quiet!" he said chuckling. "Can I ask you something?" Shrek said to him. "What is it?" he enquired. "Do you ever think about them?" he blurted out. "Think about who?" he said to him. "Mom and Dad. Have they ever popped into your mind since they… were gone?" he asked quietly. His future self looked sorrowfully at that.

"Yes I do. It hurts so much not seeing them ever again. They harmed nobody yet they suffered." He told him. "I've got an idea. I found a new power, one that might help!" Shrek revealed to him. "What is it?" his future self asked curiously. "The power to bring them back. No more pain, no more missing them. What do you say?" he explained calmly but his future self looked worried. "I'm not totally sure. How do you know that can bring them back? Besides it might mess up things for us. If we're not careful, we could make it so that we never met Donkey or fell in love with Fiona!" he yelled and jumped off. He landed on the ground on his feet. Fiona saw the hurt on her husband's face and wondered what had happened. "Nothing." Was all he said as he ate some berries but to her and Doris, something was wrong.

Charming laughed with glee as he watched this. "Later I'll reveal myself and entice him to use it to get his most greatest desire!" he cackled. Things were going his way for once. He then wrapped his cloak around him and set off for the woods where his enemy and his friends were. "It'll be sweet once I bring him to his knees! He'll never be himself again and his hope will die!" he thought as he walked.

It was midnight but Shrek couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about what had happened this morning and memories were running through his mind. He then decided to take a walk to clear his head. Suddenly he saw Charming and tensed up. "What're you doing here?" he snarled with anger. "Don't worry, this time I don't want to hurt you. I know you want something very special but your future self won't let you have it. Do it! He's not the boss of you when you have immense power running through your veins!" he said, his voice dripping.

A smile then crossed Shrek's face at this. "Yeah! You're right. But I don't know…" he said to him. Suddenly he felt strange and his aura became stronger. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly. Suddenly he became very weak and blacked out. Charming then pulled him over his back and walked off…


	6. Anguish

A chance to Shine 

Charming laughed as his enemy began to come around. Soon his plan would take action and things would change. "What's going on?" he asked groggily. He gloated at his enemy's confusion. "Let's just say we're going to have a little fun." He said smiling evilly. Fiona was worried. She couldn't find her husband anywhere. She was getting freaked. "Where would he have gone?" she asked herself. His future self felt miserable. This was his fault. "If I hadn't gotten mad at him, he wouldn't have gone off. But what if he tried using his power to do what he said he was going to do?" he thought as he watched them.

"Fiona wait! This is my fault." He told her quietly. "What are you saying?" she asked. "I… I got mad at him. We fought over something and now because of me, he's gone. Who knows where he is or could be doing! I shouldn't have gone off on him like that." He explained. The expression on her face darkened. Suddenly an image flashed through his mind of himself and Charming. This freaked him out immensely. "I know where he is! He's with Charming!" he yelled. Fiona didn't understand this. "This makes no sense." She said to him. "Yeah I wonder what's going on myself." He told her. Meanwhile in his lair, Charming was scheming. He'd heard the fight his enemy had with his future self because of his desire to be with those he'd loved once but missed since they were no longer around. This gave him an idea.

He then came towards him. He was curled into a ball with his eyes closed, thinking , dreaming about something. "What're you thinking about? Something important?" he said to him. "Sort of. I want to do something that might let me be with some people I haven't seen in a long time but… my future self… he doesn't want me to do it but I feel that I have to. He just doesn't understand." He explained quietly. "I see. They seem pretty important to you that you miss them. Why don't you use your powers to do it? I'm sure he won't mind." Charming said in a dripping voice. He saw a look of anguish in his enemy's eyes. It was like they were looking through him. "No dice! I see what're you up to! You want me to do it so that time is disrupted and that I never met or fell in love with Fiona. That way you'd end up with her even though you'd never be what she wants!" Shrek told him. Charming smiled as everything went dark once more. He'd put a sleep spell on him so he could see what was on his enemy's mind. He laughed as he entered his enemy's dreams. He then stumbled onto something. It looked like a dream but it was a flashback. It seemed sad as he entered it. He felt his enemy squirm as he entered it. "This must be pretty bad if he's like that! Perfect!" Charming thought.

It was another sunset but nobody knew that night would bring pain and a family would be no more. A pack of knights charged through the forest fiercely with their swords unsheathed. They were headed for a swamp in the middle of the forest. They had been searching for it for countless nights but tonight was the night they thought they would triumph but they were wrong. One of the knights kicked down the door. The others laughed as they heard screams of terror from inside. They then left laughing. Charming didn't understand what they'd done. He then saw an ogre child run out sad. He was amazed to find it was his enemy. Suddenly he faded and woke up. He then had a better idea of revenge as he watched his enemy in pain. He waited for him to wake up…

He would trick him into using his powers to change the past and destroy his destiny by saying he would bring his parents back if he did it. He imagined the look on his enemy's face when they'd finished and found out he'd been lied to. "Everything's falling into place." He said softly as his mother's wand glowed…


End file.
